Lo que te hace especial
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Edward es un pianista, Bella una bailarina novata. Lo que a Edward le gustaría saber es que tiene esa bailarina tan común, esa chica tan normal y poco extraordinaria, que la hace especial. One- Shot.


_**Hola! Aquí Yatziri!**_

_**Mi primera historia en este fandom y mi plan es que sea la última. Es un universo alterno así que no encontraran a ningún vampiro aquí. Me estuvo rondando está idea en la cabeza como por unos 20 minutos y no pude resistirme a escribirla porque yo soy bailarina.**_

_**Espero que les guste y si es así podrían comentarme que nada les cuesta.**_

_**Un abrazo.**_

**Lo que te hace especial**

Edward respiró profundamente y se tomó el tiempo que fue necesario para que pudiera sentir cada proceso que su cuerpo tenía que ejecutar para sacar un suspiro.

Estaba en uno de sus lugares preferidos: el salón de ballet.

Justo en el fondo de la estancia, junto a las barras de madera se encontraba la cosa más perfecta y hermosa del lugar: el piano. Su instrumento.

Ahí era donde estaba sentado, justo al frente del piano. Cuando el ya conocido cosquilleo le recorrió los dedos empezó a tocar, era una sonata suave, algo fácil y bello con lo que poder calentar mientras sus neuronas imaginaban e ingeniaban miles de nuevas combinaciones que él pudiera ejecutar.

Cuando estaba por la mitad escuchó un pequeño repiqueteo sobre él y cuando levantó la vista contempló sobre el techo de cristal el paisaje gris que le otorgaba el cielo nublado, de él caían gotas de lluvia, aquello no le sorprendió ni un poco.

La inminente lluvia era el motivo por el que había desistido de ir a su casa, prefirió quedarse en la escuela un poco más y usar uno de los salones a los que siempre tenía acceso para usar el piano.

Echó una mirada rápida a la estancia, en realidad se veía deprimente. La luz natural que casi siempre bañaba aquel estudio de danza se había ido por el clima, la duela que cubría el piso estaba limpia pero no brillante y las paredes revestidas de madera tenían espejos grandes y todos ellos le reflejaban.

Y él no tenía el mejor aspecto, en realidad estaba triste, seguramente era él la causa del aspecto lastimero del lugar.

De pronto fue consciente de que alguien había prendido los reflectores del estudio e interrumpió la melodía que estaba interpretando, escucho los pasos lentos y despreocupados de una persona detenerse por completo y cuando levanto la vista la vio, la bailarina de segundo año.

Estaba seguro de que sus ojos se habían abierto un poco más y que sus mejillas se habrían moteado de un rosa ligero mientras trataba de componer una sonrisa (misma que debía de salirle ladeada y despreocupada).

La chica usaba el uniforme habitual; un leotardo de tirantes de color negro y sus piernas estaban enfundadas en unas mallas rosa pálido. Calzaba las zapatillas de punta y sobre su hombro colgaba la mochila con el escudo de la escuela nacional de artes.

Edward no podría decir que era hermosa, pero sí linda, poseía una belleza usual, porque no destacaba entre la gran mayoría de las personas.

Bella (que era así como se llamaba) era una chica con rasgos perfectamente comunes. Su cabello era color café, sus ojos también y muy parecidos a el chocolate (aunque entrados en este punto, el chocolate nunca deja de ser café).

La piel de Bella era blanca, inmaculadamente blanca. Ojala tuviera pecas, lunares, algo. Pero no, su piel era completamente blanca, sus labios tampoco tenían color alguno a no ser que se los pintara pero aquello sucedía con tanta frecuencia como que él dejara de tocar el piano, es decir, nunca.

-Hola – saludó él. La chica sonrió y le respondió el saludo a la manera de toda bailarina cuando entra a clase: con la cabeza y haciendo una ligera inclinación.

-Buenas tardes – le contesto, una vez que terminó con la reverencia -¿Qué te trae por el salón de ballet?

-Lo mismo de siempre, el piano. – respondió. Bella se sentó en el piso y arrojó la mochila lejos de ella, empezó a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento.

-Estudias aquí, me parece. Uno pensaría que estudiando música tendrías completo acceso a las áreas de instrumentos. – la voz de ella era suave y la mayoría del tiempo siempre hablaba despacio, pero a él le fascinaba.

-En realidad lo tengo, pero este piano es magnífico. Me atrevo a decir que es el mejor de la escuela. – los labios de Bella se alzaron en una sonrisa que finalizo en una risa melodiosa y musical, Edward estuvo tentado a imitar su risa con el piano.

-Entonces hay que agradecer que tengamos tan buena música en las clases de ballet, ¿no es así? – dijo ella.

- Deberían hacerlo, aunque el placer sería del pianista que interpreta para vosotras. No solo tiene la satisfacción de interpretar bella y ancestral música sino que puede contemplar sus gráciles cuerpos danzar al ritmo de ella.

Bella se sonrojó y fue un deleite para el joven pianista observarla. Dedujo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos sobre su persona o sobre lo que hacía, después de unos segundos el joven decidió apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella porque se había sentido súbditamente agitado y empezó a tocar algo nuevo.

Escuchó los pasos de ella caminar por la duela y detenerse frente a una barra y hacer más ejercicios.

-¿Vienes a este salón con frecuencia? –preguntó ella.

"_No siempre"_ estuvo tentado a decirle _"solo los días en que tienes pas de deux y repertorio, interpreto melodías para tu clase y jamás pareces verme"_

-En realidad, solo he estado aquí un par de ocasiones –mintió. – el piano es hermoso.

Bella asintió y le miro fijamente, como si por un momento lo reconociera, pero negó sutilmente y empezó a girar al centro de la estancia.

-¿Sabes? –Le preguntó ella – tengo el gran presentimiento de que te he visto con frecuencia.

Edward sintió sus mejillas arder.

-¿En serio? A mí me parece que te conozco, pero no sabría definir de donde.

Bella se acerco al piano, apoyando sus delgados brazos sobre este y mirándole el rostro con atención y sin recato alguno. Edward trató de concentrarse en el piano con todas sus fuerzas, en las teclas y en las notas mientras recibía la atención de la chica.

No supo en qué momento Bella había dejado de mirarlo para trasladarse a su espalda, pero sintió un escalofrío placentero cuando los labios de la chica acariciaron su oído en una súplica que le sonó completamente mortífera.

-Edward. –Susurró ella -¿podrías tocar un poco de música para mí? Creo que el miércoles en la clase de repertorio tocaste algo especialmente bonito y no he podido sacarme de la cabeza esas notas.

Edward frunció el ceño y giró sobre el banco en busca de los ojos de la chica. Así que al final de cuentas, ella sí sabía su nombre y sí se había percatado de que él era el pianista en sus clases.

-Creo que no me costaría nada interpretar esa canción para ti, Bella – dijo él haciendo énfasis en el nombre de ella. La chica se mostró sorprendida, pero despues soltó una pequeña risa melodiosa y asintió, feliz.

Bella camino en silencio hasta estar al frente de él y al centro de la estancia, justo donde todos los espejos reflejaban su figura.

Era curioso como esa chica podía tener una apariencia tan tímida, tan aburrida en ciertas ocasiones y cambiar radicalmente cuando estaba ahí, al centro. Donde cada reflejo de su figura la obligaba a autocriticarse duramente para ser mejor ejecutante, si la valentía no existía al mirarse a sí mismo más de diez veces al mismo tiempo para autoevaluarte y criticarte no sabía lo que era, además tampoco quería pensar en el temple que se necesitaba para tomar esas críticas y seguir moviéndote. Pero ahí estaba ella, Bella Swan, el perfecto ejemplo de lo que era una bailarina común y corriente con un cuerpo común entre bailarinas pero poseedora de una chispa que hacía que él no pudiera mirar nada más.

-Edward –le llamó ella. –Estoy lista, puedes tocar ahora.

Edward le sonrío, había estado contemplándola como idiota.

Entonces, empezó a tocar y su corazón supo que jamás sería el mismo después de aquella melodía.

La música que él interpretaba era suave y cuando dejó en segundo plano a sus dedos observo que Bella también lo era. Sus movimientos eran más suaves y ligeros que una pluma, sus brazos subían y bajaban como las primeras olas en un lago a media noche y su pecho, tan curvo como las mesetas le supo desmostar en un solo movimiento que tenía el corazón más pasional, que poseía el amor más ardiente y que estaba reprimido.

Edward tragó saliva pesadamente, ella estaba haciendo una obra de arte porque estaba danzando, porque no solo estaba poniendo pasos a la música sino que los estaba escribiendo en un lienzo sin colores, en un libro sin palabras y cada cosa que ella hacía tenía la emoción exacta que él interpretaba con sus dedos.

Bella era inaudita.

Y sus piernas, que a simple vista eran delgadas, frágiles como palillos ahora eran fuertes, excepcionalmente rudas y giraban con violencia, soportaban su peso estoicamente y sin queja alguna, sin error en el método.

Entonces ella le dio la espalda y gracias al escote, al hermoso entrecruzado de líneas en su espalda contemplo su cintura flexible, su piel inmaculadamente blanca y los músculos bajo ella.

La visión fue corta, porque entonces ella giró (de nuevo) y estiro una mano, como si se la tendiera pero fue retirada, retraída, como si hubiera entendido que él le había dado una negativa. Así que estiro la otra y esta mano estaba tan cerca de él que antes de que se diera cuenta la había tomado entre las suyas mientras la otra seguía moviéndose por las teclas blancas y negras.

Edward acercó a Bella un poco hacía él y este le beso el dorso de la mano (si se le puede llamar beso al roce delicado y efímero, ese que te regala un escalofrío, de los labios contra la piel).

Bella se sonrojo y llevo una de sus manos a los cabellos del joven pianista y recorrió la cabellera con sus esbeltos dedos mientras una sonrisa tierna se dibujaba en sus labios sin color.

La melodía terminó con un repiqueteo en el acorde de sol.

-Fue hermoso – dijo Bella. –Gracias.

- En realidad soy yo el que está agradecido –empezó él, notando como su voz sonaba… diferente, aterciopelada. – ha sido un placer interpretar para ti, Bella. Has cumplido mi deseo de contemplarte.

La chica, a estas alturas parecía un lindo (y común y corriente) rábano.

-Siempre había querido verte interpretar un solo – concluyo Edward. Bella sonrió, algo más tranquila.

-Creo que puedo entenderlo. Yo soy cuerpo de baile, tal vez nunca llegué a hacer un solo. Soy una más, una bailarina de entre todas.

-Lo eres –coincidió él –pero sin duda eres la más inteligente.

-No lo creo- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. –Todos somos inteligentes.

-No eres una más, Bella. – la chica le miró, interrogante.

Edward no sabía que contestar a su muda pregunta. Se había repetido hasta el cansancio de que Bella era una chica ordinaria, que nada en ella era especialmente diferente a las muchas chicas. Ella era común, normal… pero no era una más.

-¿Qué es lo que me hace especial, Edward? – preguntó ella, sentándose a un lado de él en el banco.

- ¿En realidad? – preguntó él, aún confundido. Ella asintió. – La verdad es que nada te hace especial.

Bella bajó la vista, pero cuando miró a Edward empezó a sonreír.

-Yo sé que es lo que me hace especial.

Por un momento, el pianista se permitió sentir algo de culpa pero compuso una mueca de superioridad.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que te hace especial y diferente de las otras?- pregunto él.

Bella rió y se acerco tanto a él que su respiración le puso nervioso, la mano de ella jugó con su cabello lo suficiente para hacerlo suspirar y el tacto del dorso de la pequeña bailarina sobre su rostro era tan pacifico y delicioso que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Extasiado y en profunda calma, justo como cuando estas a minutos de salir al escenario ella le besó.

Jamás pensó que fuera muy rápido o inesperado porque en realidad no lo era, tampoco le pareció un beso insípido o carente de pasión y cariño.

Todo lo contrario.

El roce de los labios incoloros de la chica era incitante, cautivador; su piel inmaculadamente blanca era suave como la seda y sensible, lo sabía porque cuando acaricio ese escote en la espalda ella tembló y se apretó a él aún más.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ella buscó su mirada.

-Esa mirada –le susurro ella, besando sus ojos. – Tú mirada me hace especial.

-Para mí. – dijo él, posesionándose de su cintura.

-Para ti – confirmo ella.


End file.
